


And It's Never Enough

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Makeup Sex, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Akaashi does need to go again in an hour, while Kuroo struggles to keep up.





	And It's Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notallballs (notallbees)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/gifts).
  * Inspired by [only too much is enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539287) by [notallballs (notallbees)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs). 



> Remix round fill for SASO 2017.

The train ride home seems to take three hundred years. The conference went well but was exhausting, three days full of meetings and business lunches and small talk and being introduced to people by his boss. Even Kuroo, reasonably social by nature, had begun to wear down by the last day, longing for home, for his own bed, for Bokuto's strong arms, for Akaashi's mouth on his skin. 

It hadn't helped that both of them had been texting him barely at all unless he asked a direct question. Kuroo stares out the train window and wonders how Bokuto's doing, if his chest infection is any better. It doesn't sound it, between the lack of text idiocy, plus Akaashi's terse message that Kuroo should stay in a hotel at least for the night. 

The exhausted, homesick part of Kuroo is a little pissed at Akaashi for banning Kuroo from home when he's the one who won't move in with them, but Kuroo swallows the feeling as much as he can. He has to at least go home for some new clothes, so he'll check up on the two of them, and if it gets too late for him to go out and find a hotel, well, that's just too bad isn't it? 

He can hear the two of them through the door, so he knows it's not going well even before he gets it open. He isn't quite prepared for Bokuto to fall into his arms and cry all over him, less prepared for the guilty, helpless face Akaashi makes at him when he's sure Bokuto can't see. Kuroo is _so goddamn tired_ , but there's no way he can leave them like this. And it's not even hard to get them to kiss and make up, but it takes all the energy Kuroo can muster. Satisfied that they're talking to each other finally, _properly_ , Kuroo falls asleep to the low murmur of their voices, the still slightly feverish heat of Bokuto's skin sinking into his own. 

"Noooo," he groans when Akaashi shakes him back awake. Akaashi calls him a baby and pull-pushes him to his feet, Kuroo getting in one last lingering brush of his fingers through Bokuto's hair before Akaashi is dragging him to his own bedroom. Kuroo flops down on top of his blankets, spread eagle on his back, eyes already falling shut again. "Do whatever you want to me. I'll never talk, villain."

"Tell me about your trip," Akaashi says, yanking the blankets down before crawling in with Kuroo. They smell like fabric softner; Akaashi must have done some of Kuroo's laundry and changed the sheets. 

"Met a ton of people," Kuroo answers obediently. Akaashi cuddles in against his side, brushes searching fingers along Kuroo's jaw, up into his hair, down his shoulder, across his chest. "Hotel was nice. My boss kept telling people how well I did on the last project." There's a pause, Akaashi's nails dragging over Kuroo's throat. "I've been thinking about quitting."

Akaashi's hand stills, palm flat on Kuroo's chest. "Tetsurou?"

"Shit," Kuroo whispers, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. "Didn't mean to tell you that. It's nothing, forget it." 

"Sit up," Akaashi says, ignoring Kuroo's whining as he makes him do it. Once Kuroo is sitting up, Akaashi slots himself in behind Kuroo's back and the headboard, palms warm and still against Kuroo's back for a moment before he starts to dig merciless fingers into the knots in Kuroo's neck and shoulders. "Tell me about it."

Kuroo's shoulders slump. "It's a good job, and I like the people. But all our hours have been so opposite lately, and there's going to be more traveling…" Kuroo trails off. Akaashi digs his thumb into the tendon running tense up the back of Kuroo's neck and Kuroo grunts in pain. "I hate being away. I hate not being here enough."

"Would you go back to freelancing?" Akaashi asks. 

"Dunno." Kuroo can't think straight, not when he's this tired, not with Akaashi's hands on him. There's too many pieces to the puzzle for him to even start putting them together, the security of a good job versus the freedom of freelancing, the emotional wear of interviews and rejections job hunting again would mean, the nagging feeling that nothing is perfect and he's giving up too quickly. "Not yet, don't worry. I'm just…"

"Thinking about it?" Akaashi squeezes Kuroo's shoulders and then slides in to hug him from behind, chin hooking over Kuroo's shoulder. "That's ok. Sometimes I hate my job. But I usually get over it in a day or two. Probably everybody thinks about it sometimes."

"I'm tired of thinking about anything." Kuroo turns his head to meet Akaashi's mouth with his own. The angle is awkward, but Akaashi hugs Kuroo in tighter, stretching to make it work. "Make me forget about it?"

" _Yes_ ," Akaashi breathes, like he's been waiting for Kuroo to ask for just that. He doesn't move right away, dragging wet kisses under Kuroo's jaw, down the curve of his neck, while his fingers draw warm lines over Kuroo's chest and the tops of his thighs. The soft touches have Kuroo buzzing with pleasure, and then Akaashi bites down on his shoulder suddenly, making him arch. "What can I do to you?"

"Anything," Kuroo sighs, exhaustion melting him into putty against Akaashi. "I have the morning off tomorrow."

Akaashi hums while he's thinking, one hand drifting over to fondle Kuroo's balls. "I want you inside."

"So long as I can sit up," Kuroo counters, a little afraid he'll pass out as soon as he's on his back, even with Akaashi riding him. They switch positions, Kuroo propped up against the headboard. He's partially hard from the teasing, so Akaashi goes to his stomach to get Kuroo the rest of the way there. Kuroo never gets over the way that looks, Akaashi's lips wet and wrapped around his cock, his eyes half-shut and fluttering from the pleasure of it, the way he moans when Kuroo tugs at his hair and tells him how beautiful he is taking Kuroo in. 

He's also beautiful fingering himself open too quickly, rolling a condom onto Kuroo with a smirk sharp enough to cut glass, and sinking down onto Kuroo's cock with his head tipped back and his thighs trembling. Kuroo tries to tell him but can't wheeze any words out as Akaashi settles fully into his lap, can only knead Akaashi's ass with his hands and whine. 

Akaashi tips his head back down to look at Kuroo, licking his bottom lip, eyes dark with lust. "Good?"

"Good," Kuroo pants, leaning his forehead against Akaashi's sternum and breathing in deeply. "Feels good." Akaashi's hands are in his hair, sweeping it back, fingers buried in deep, and he yanks when Kuroo turns his head to lick at Akaashi's nipple. "You _taste_ good." 

"Tetsurou," Akaashi purrs, and then he starts to move and it's all Kuroo can do to hang on. 

Kuroo isn't much help but Akaashi sets up a deep, fast rhythm that make the bounce of the mattress work for them, bringing Kuroo's thighs up into his with a satisfying slap on every roll of his hips. What Kuroo does do is to make a lot of noise, which he knows gets Akaashi going harder, moaning and muttering the stupidest shit against Akaashi's chest, how sweet and tight and hot Akaashi is, how much Kuroo loves him, how hard Kuroo's going to come for him, how messy.

"Yeah?" Akaashi challenges, glaring down at Kuroo. His cheeks are pinker than his nipples where Kuroo's been sucking and biting them, his eyes glassy. "Do it, let me see it."

Kuroo bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut and does, comes so hard his ears ring with it, clutching helplessly at Akaashi as he struggles to breathe, to live. "Oh god," he wheezes, hips still stuttering up into Akaashi even as he shudders with overstimulation. "Keiji, I can't, please—"

"M'so close," Akaashi groans. Kuroo peels his eyes open and tilts his head back to watch Akaashi reach for it, feels Akaashi's knuckles against his stomach as Akaashi jerks himself off roughly. Both of them whine in high-pitched relief when Akaashi manages it, coming in uneven pulses across Kuroo's stomach, the tight clench of him around Kuroo's cock driving all the air out of Kuroo's lungs. 

Kuroo can't flop any further back than the headboard, leaving him in an awkward half-crunch with Akaashi's weight on top of him. His lower back gives a warning twinge, but he actually can't move, and he doesn't really want to. He wants to stay right here, stroking Akaashi's spine and hips as Akaashi's breaths slow and the furrow in his brow smooths out. 

"Sorry," Akaashi mutters, eyes closed. His lashes are so dark against his cheek, Kuroo close enough to almost count them. Kuroo doesn't even know what Akaashi's apologizing for, the fight earlier or keeping Kuroo up or wrecking his lumbar region, but it doesn't matter. 

"Stay right there, you're perfect," Kuroo tells him, rubbing his cheek against Akaashi's sweat-soaked temple. "And you wanted me to stay in a hotel. Moron."

Akaashi chuckles, breath hot against Kuroo's shoulder. "Maybe we can at least talk Koutarou into some maid service."


End file.
